Iro Uchiha
Iro is a shinobi from Iwagakure. Known as the Lava Dragon for his usage in Lava Release. Appearance Iro has red eyes and short orange hair, which is usually left hanging down. He doesn't do anything unique to his appearance, instead he just dresses normally. He wears the normal Iwagakure flakjacket, and uniform. His skin is pale, and he wears glasses. He can see without them, but he decided to just make this his little "trademark". Personality Iro is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Iro is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. Iro is determined to surpass his Tsuchikage, and it's this determination that drives him to grow stronger. Background Iro is grateful to his grandparents. They lived in konoha before the nine-tails attacked. They hadn't activated their Sharingan. Iro's grandfather sensed danger, and wanting the best for his love,(Iro''s grandmother), they packed up and left. The journey was long and dangerous, but the two 30 year olds managed. They made their way to Hoshigakure, not using their Uchiha clan, linage. But going by as Inozuma clan members, A small clan in konoha. The people in Iwagakure weren't suspicious, and were friendly people. 2 years after that they had his father. Iro's father, Ozai, had lived in Hoshigakure for a time. He had had a child and didn't want anymore of Sozin's mother relationship. He broke away from the relationship, and later in the year, acted as if he was going to take up a bounty and acted as if he was on his way. He traveled to Iwa and settled their. Their he met a woman named Irune. They began to talk, and became interested in each other. Thy began to date, and Irune became pregnant with Iro. Ozai had a heart attack, and died, before Iro was born. Iro was born 4 months after that event. He grew up, not knowing who his father was until, he grew up and searched his house for any information. He found his mother's diary and read it, learning about this other son his father had. Abilities Mangekyō Sharingan Iro was 17 when he awakened his Mangekyo sharingan. He had been dating this girl for a year and had developed a deep love for her. They were on a mission, they were both anbu and were partnered together usually, because they always got the job done. They knew that they weren't supposed to but they even revealed their real identities to each other. They had been given a mission, to get into another small village, that held a powerful leader. They hadn't had more than 20 members of their small village. But inside this village they held a member who held a rare dojutsu, the first to ever be seen of it's kind. The little girl had the gift of hypnotism. She could control whoever she wanted, and make them do whatever she wanted. The village of konohagakure had heard of this girl, and thought she deemed a threat. The leader of the Anbu had sent in some of the best. Iro and his girlfriend/partner Siruna. This had been a secret mission and only those two ninja and the leader knew about it, along with the Hokage. The couple had knew that this was a dangerous mission, and could cost them their lives. They had successfully infiltrated the small village. Iro would wait in the trees in case anything was wrong, and Siruna would go in, and try to talk to the girl, to get in good with her. Act like a friend. They were to destroy the owner of these eyes. The little girl. But they didn't know that the girl was a puppet of the leader of the village. Siruna successfully got in and made it to the little girl. She introduced herself as a friend. The girl had been told to protect herself against anyone she hadn't seen in the village, and she had known everyone except the lady who was before her. She spoke softly. "Tell me who else is here with you." Siruna had replied. "My Partner Iruna." The girl didn't want to cause panic within the village. She wanted to handle this herself. "Go and act normal, then attack your partner and attempt to kill him." Siruna had rushed out, staying out of sight. She had told Iro that she'd gotten it done, and they were on their way back. She pounced and drew a kunai and tried to kill him. His sharingan was usually almost activated. and this time is was. He dodged and wondered what happened to her. Then he remembered. She must have been hypnotized! There was no breaking free, and he couldn't let her kill him. He wondered how she could have been suffering, not being able to control her body. He then shed a tear. "I'm sorry my love." He interpreted her attack with the kunai, and grabbed her hand, and shoved it into her throat. She died right off. He began to cry, as his MS activated. He made his way back to konoha. But not before, going in the building and killing the little girl. His Sharingan was later taken by Sozin Uchiha, his lost brother. Iro had been looking up intel on Sozin, his location, and his appearance. Sozin had been out training, and Iro came upon him. Sozin used the Amaterasu and fired it at a tree. Iro was amazed. "The other power of the Mangekyo." He said to himself in astonishment. He then took another look at the man, he had looked familiar. It hit him. He quickly opened his journal, and flipped to a page. He read out loud to himself, but quiet so Sozin couldn't hear. "Brown hair..Tanned skin..Cut on right cheek..It's..Sozin." He said in awe. "This is my chance."He used Lava Release: Lava Stream Technique and fires a stream of lava at Sozin, Sozin senses the attack, and dodges, and the lava hits a tree melting it. The battle occurs and soons ends, with Sozin moving fast, and impaling Iro through the chest. Iro was unable to keep up, because he didn't use his Mangekyō Sharingan,since his light was almost gone, and he could barely see. After the battle, Sozin wants to know who the attacker was, and begins to go through the man's pouch. He finds a scroll and a journal. Not finding anything to identify the man by, he began to go through the journal. He randomly flipped to a page, and came upon things written down about Iro's deceased girlfriend. He flipped some more through the journal. He came upon a page that read : "My light is fading. I can barely see at all. I remember when I was younger, I found my mother's diary and it had secrets in it. My lost brother, and the powers of the sharingan. If I find my brother I can replenish my sight, and never have to worry about becoming blind. I need to find Sozin, my lost brother." Sozin dropped the journal and looked at Iro's dead body with widened eyes. "Could it be?" He said to himself. Thanks to his knowledge in transplanting, he was able to transplant his brothers eyes into his own. But he did not do that, before creating a small room for him to rest in for a week, to get accustomed to to new power. He wondered how he would know when it was done. But when he removed the bandages, he found that his sight had became more clearer and he could see way better. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Nature Transformation